


Awakening

by SerendipitousLyss



Series: Owl Fight 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, Awakening AU, F/F, Gen, Violence, background lumity, there are gay vibes for sure but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousLyss/pseuds/SerendipitousLyss
Summary: Turning her head somewhat and blinking to get her eyes used to the brightness, her gaze falls on another woman. Taller and slimmer than the other, she smiles when their eyes meet, a reassuring sight. Her short-cropped brown hair matches her eyes, she notices straight away, but when she looks a little closer, she can see that her eyes are not identical to each other. There’s a mark on her right pupil, one that Amity does not recognize but that somehow feels incredibly familiar to her. In fact, everything about the woman causes Amity a distinct sense of deja vu, but she can’t quite put her finger on why.Still, the woman’s smile makes the confusion of the moment feel somewhat easier to bear. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” she quips, and extends a gloved hand to her. “Give me your hand.”Fire Emblem: Awakening AU for an Owl Fight prompt!
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Series: Owl Fight 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969831
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Here comes another Owl Fight attack, this one based on a prompt for a crossover with Fire Emblem: Awakening! Which is a game I absolutely love, so of course I went for the lumity as chrobin angle. I hope you like it!

“Well, we can’t just leave her there.”

Amity’s head swirls, voices coming to her ears in muffled, faraway noises. She feels heavy and distant, like she’s barely waking up from a deep and restful sleep, but the sense of foreboding that accompanies her newfound consciousness is anything but comforting. She opens her eyes slowly, squinting against the bright orange light of the setting sun overhead. Through her blurry vision, she can vaguely make out the shapes of two figures huddled around her, the faces of whom she does not recognize.

“Then what would you propose we do?” A young woman retorts. Her dark, curly hair falls just past her chin, framing a round face. A pair of glasses perch on her nose, through which she casts an uncertain glance at her companion. When she notices Amity stirring, however, her concern disappears momentarily. “Oh, she’s awake!”

Turning her head somewhat and blinking to get her eyes used to the brightness, her gaze falls on another woman. Taller and slimmer than the other, she smiles when their eyes meet, a reassuring sight. Her short-cropped brown hair matches her eyes, she notices straight away, but when she looks a little closer, she can see that her eyes are not identical to each other. There’s a mark on her right pupil, one that Amity does not recognize but that somehow feels incredibly familiar to her. In fact, everything about the woman causes Amity a distinct sense of deja vu, but she can’t quite put her finger on why.

Still, the woman’s smile makes the confusion of the moment feel somewhat easier to bear. “There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know,” she quips, and extends a gloved hand to her. “Give me your hand.”

Amity swallows, feeling a little overwhelmed, but still does not hesitate to accept the offered help. The woman hauls her to her feet with a surprising amount of strength for her slight body, steadying her as she finds her footing. “Um, thank you,” she manages to say, finding her voice at last. Her throat is a sore from disuse, her words coming out a bit hoarser than she’d anticipated. Casting a quick glance around the clearing, she realizes straightaway that she has no idea where she is. It’s also then that she notices the third person traveling with this group, a slim boy who appears to be in his mid teens, dressed in lightweight leather armor and carrying a bow strapped to his back. He stands a few paces away from the group, casting occasionally glances in their direction, and appears to be keeping watch. “If you don’t mind me asking,” she starts uncertainly, “who are you? And where are we?”

The two women exchange perplexed glances, and then the brunette, who appears to be the leader of the group, offers up another smile. “Sorry to be rude, we should have introduced ourselves,” she says. “I’m Luz, and this is Willow.” She gestures to her curly-haired companion, then nods her head in the young man’s direction. “That’s Gus. He’s friendly, promise. What’s your name?” Luz watches her intently, apparently interested in her origin.

Strangely, though, Amity finds herself at a loss. She tries to recall any information at all: where she’d come from, where she lives, any close friends or contacts, and instead comes up completely blank. She swallows thickly, her stomach knotting with a sense of dread. “Amity,” she replies hesitantly, without really thinking, and realizes with a start that it’s the only piece of information she can reliably recall.

Willow offers her an amused glance, but there’s suspicion underlying it. “You sure? You don’t seem terribly confident in your answer,” she points out.

Amity gives her head a shake, her gaze falling. “Sorry, I, uh, don’t really know,” she answers vaguely. “This is all a bit confusing.”

“She has amnesia!” Gus pipes up from his post a few feet back. He jogs over to join the group, eyes wide with surprise and curiosity. “I’ve read about it before, but this is the first time I’ve seen it in person.”

Willow doesn’t look convinced. “Amnesia? How would that even happen?” she questions.

Luz must pick up a little on how overwhelmed Amity is starting to feel, because she quickly steps in. “Guys, let’s calm down a little, okay? We can take her back to the city. I bet Eda will have an idea of what might be going on!” she suggests.

Amity takes a step back. “Do I get a say in this?” she asks. She’s beginning to doubt her initial feelings of trust a bit.

“Unless you have a better idea of where you’re meant to be going,” Luz answers with a shrug. “Besides, we can’t exactly leave you out here in the middle of nowhere. What good are the Shepherds if we leave behind someone who may need our help? The least we can do is escort you.” She offers Amity another one of her bright, warm smiles. “Don’t worry, we’re not kidnapping you or anything. You’ll be free to go once we know who you are and what you’re here for.”

Despite the reassurances, Amity can see that she won’t be getting out of this one. She sighs in resignation. “Okay, I guess I have no choice,” she relents, “though I’m not sure what good a couple of sheep herders could do for me.”

Gus chuckles at this, a reaction Amity isn’t expecting. She flashes him a questioning glance, and he returns it with a soft, childlike smile. “We’re not actually shepherds,” he explains. “It’s just the name of our crew. We defend Ylisse’s borders. You know, protect towns from bandits, maintain the peace, stuff like that. At least until Luz is ready to take over as Exalt.”

“Don’t rush her, Gus, leading a country isn’t something that can be learned overnight,” Willow scolds. “Besides, Eda’s young yet. There’s no rush for Luz to take over for her so quickly.”

Amity blinks. She feels as though some of these words strike a chord, like she’s heard them before, but as soon as the sensation comes, it’s gone, replaced with a lingering feeling of emptiness. She snaps her gaze to Luz; she wouldn’t have guessed that she’d be the equivalent of royalty from the way she dresses and acts. Her armor is simple, made of leather and dyed in blues, though the cape that flutters behind her as she walks smacks of some kind of money. It’s the kind of minute excess that had lead her to believe Luz to be, at the very least, a member of a well-off family, but a veritable princess? That’s another story entirely.

Luz doesn’t puff up at the mention of her status, however. In fact, as Amity studies her, she hs quite the opposite reaction. She curls in on herself a bit, reaching up with one hand to rub her opposite arm. “I still have a lot to learn before I’m ready for something like that,” she says softly, glancing sideways at Willow. It’s then that she notices Amity staring, and she casts a glance at her over her shoulder. Again, Amity catches a glimpse of the mark on her right eye. “Do I have something on my face?” she asks, her words framed in a somewhat joking manner despite the heaviness of the atmosphere around her.

“Your eye,” she blurts without thinking, and immediately feels immensely foolish for not thinking before she speaks. Flushing pink, she quickly amends, “I noticed it when you helped me up earlier, too. I’m sorry! I don’t mean to be rude, I was just curious.” She’s certain her face must be bright red by this point.

She expects at least a little backlash for such an uncalled for comment, but instead Luz just smiles tightly, lifting a hand to her right eye. “I’m surprised you noticed. It’s the brand of the exalt. It ties me to Ylisse’s royal family as its heir,” she explains. “Everyone in my family has it somewhere on their body, unless they married in, of course.”

Amity wonders how it must feel to have such an obvious mark tying a person back to their family. Does she have anything similar, a trait or feature that would link her back to her own family? Does she even have a family at all? Are they searching for her, wondering where she’s disappeared to? It’s a melancholic thought, to think that someone could be missing her right now, and she would be none the wiser. “I see,” she says. She averts her gaze, feeling suddenly downcast.

When she lifts her gaze after a few seconds, she finds Willow watching her intently, a mixture of concern and confusion on her face. “Are you-” she starts, but is cut off by Gus’s sudden loud exclamation.

“Look at the town!” he cries, distraught, pointing a finger to where the top of a few buildings can be seen across a shallow river. Smoke billows up from a few of them, dissipating into the sky, and even from this distance, the telltale metallic clanging of battle can be heard echoing up the hillside.

Luz’s expression hardens in determination, and she reaches her hand to draw the sword strapped to her hip. It’s a broadsword, ornamental and sturdy-looking, with a silver and gold blade and a scarlet hilt that Luz grips firmly in one hand. “Let’s hurry,” she orders, and doesn’t hesitate to charge down the hill toward the burning village. Willow and Gus are quick to follow her lead, obviously used to this kind of occurrence, leaving Amity behind at the crest of the hill.

Her gut clenches; She is equal parts inclined to help and desperate to stay away from a place that holds so much potential danger, but in the end, her desire to not be left by herself wins out. Besides, she has a feeling there’s at least something she can do to help.

As she races down the hill behind Luz, she finds herself reaching instinctively for an inner pocket of her cloak, from which she draws a book about twice the size of her hand. It feels comfortable and familiar in her palm, an extension of herself she hadn’t realized was there. She feels a rush of confidence as she holds it, and she steels her nerve in preparation for the battle ahead, newly assured that she’s not as helpless as she’d thought herself to be.

She catches up to the rest of the group as they’re approaching the bridge, panting but not yet tired. Luz glances back at her in surprise as she leans up against the side of a building, keeping out of sight of the town’s attackers for the time being. “You followed us?” she says.

Amity nods her head. “I-I didn’t want to stay behind,” she replies, stumbling a bit over her own words. She’s not entirely sure why she’d decided to go with them rather than waiting behind, but her heart is set now. “I know I don’t look like much, but I’m armed. I can fight, I‘m sure of it.” She holds the tome in one hand, swallowing back her reservations.

Luz holds her gaze for a moment, then gives a nod of approval. “Okay, just stay close,” she instructs. She shares a quick glance with Willow, who nods in her direction, clutching a lance in both hands. At her other side, Gus takes up position at the edge of the building, bow drawn in preparation to provide support from behind.

When Luz and Willow leave the safety of the house and charge into town, Amity follows, keeping a few paces behind them, and raises her arm in preparation to attack at a moment’s notice if needed. Her fingers twitch in anticipation, poised to siphon the magic she can feel coursing under her skin through the tome held in the crook of her arm.

“Keep an eye on those fires if you can!” Luz calls over her shoulder. “Stay away from burning buildings. It’s dangerous to get too close to them.”

It becomes apparent to Amity pretty quickly that the reason for the town’s destruction is a group of bandits, clearly experienced in their craft judging by the path of destruction they cut into the main part of the town. Thieves comes out of the woodwork in droves, clearly out for blood, but Amity does not allow them to get close. She snaps an arm out to the nearest thief and summons a fireball without hardly thinking about it at all. The movement comes to her at naturally as breathing, every flick of her wrist refined down to the quickest and deadliest movement she can muster. When the fireball collides with its target, sending him stumbling back, Luz takes the opportunity to rush in and finish the job, cutting him down with a swift slice of her blade. 

Suddenly, it’s chaos. Amity’s eyes flick around the battlefield restlessly, keeping tabs on three enemies at once as she hurls spell after spell into their ranks. Only one of the thieves manages to breach Luz and Willow’s guarding wall, but before he has a chance to so much as touch Amity, an arrow whizzes past her head and buries itself in his shoulder. It gives her the opportunity to put some distance between them while Willow cuts in with her lance. Casting a quick glance to her side, she sees Gus watching the battle intently from behind, picking his targets with a calculated eye and aiming for the weak points in their armor.

The three of them are like a well-oiled machine as Amity watches them fight. They’re clearly well used to the others’ combat styles, and they weave in and out of battle with a seamless grace that can only come from years of training together. Amity does her best to fall into step with them, filling in what gaps she can find and thinning out the enemy’s defenses when they group too closely together. Somehow, she finds herself taking up position as Luz’s shadow, striking at the enemy from behind so that Luz can swoop in and deliver a killing blow without needing to take the hit herself.

At one point, Luz falls back a few paces to stand beside Amity and flashes her a grin. “You weren’t kidding when you said you know how to fight!” she calls over the noise of battle. “This is so much easier when you have someone else watching your back.”

It makes something unidentifiable to Amity flare up in her chest to hear such words of praise, and she can’t help but preen a little and return Luz’s grin. “Glad to be of help,” she quips back, feeling a surge of pride in her skill despite the fact that she still has no clue where she’d learned to use magic like this.

It doesn’t take much longer before the bandit issue is taken care of. Bruised and winded but in high spirits, Luz leads the effort to check up on the townspeople, offering her aid where it’s needed and ensuring that they’ll be all right after she goes. Thankfully, the thieves hadn’t been out for blood, which means that the majority of the townsfolk are shaken but unharmed. Amity is glad for that small mercy, even if it adds nothing toward explaining who she is and how she arrived here. Distantly, she finds herself thinking that she would find this sort of work fulfilling, if she were to devote herself to it like Luz and her friends seem to have. She keeps the thought in the back of her mind as she helps Willow clear the rubble of a partially burned building away and reunites family members who were separated in the fighting.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spots Luz crouching down to speak with a child who can’t be older than four years old. The child has tear streaks on both of his cheeks, but as Amity turns to give her full attention to the scene, she sees Luz murmur something to him that causes a broad smile to break out on his face. When she reaches out to ruffle the kid’s hair and sends him on his way, an odd kind of warmth blooms in Amity’s chest that she can’t quite name just yet. Inexplicably, she feels the warmth travel to her face.

Certain she must be pink, she turns away from the sight and delves back into the work at hand. It’s hard work, no doubt about it, and she’s exhausted by the end of it, but it feels good to have something to distract herself with, at least for a little while. It’s also hard for her to deny that the thanks and praise that the townspeople heap onto her feels nice, too.

Eventually, though, the time comes where Gus insists that they have to leave. “If we wait much longer, it’ll get dark out before we reach Ylisstol,” he explains, casting a glance to the slowly setting sun overhead. “We’re already late as it is. Eda was expecting us back by this afternoon.”

“Eda will understand. This is our job, after all,” Luz assures. She keeps one hand rested on the hilt of her sword, safe within its sheath, and briefly stretches her back. Then she turns her gaze to Amity, offering her a warm smile. “Thanks for your help. You made our lives a lot easier today,” she adds. “Will you be returning to the city with us?”

Amity blinks, somewhat surprised to be given the option at all. “I thought I didn’t have a choice,” she says, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. “You said you wanted to know who I was before you let me go.”

Luz shrugs her shoulders in a casual manner as the group departs the city and begins to walk along the side of the road. “I can’t say I’m not curious, but I think you’ve more than proven that you’re someone we can trust,” she replies, flashing Amity another one of her bright smiles. “Right, guys?”

“At the very least, she’s not a spy,” Gus chimes in. “She could have taken advantage of the chaos, but instead she chose to help us. That’s good enough for me.”

Willow hums in affirmation. “I’m not totally convinced, but I do think it’s true that she doesn’t mean any harm,” she relents. “In any case, I think it would be good for you to come with us, Amity. Eda might know a way to help you remember where you’re from.”

Somewhat uncomfortable with the attention, Amity simply manages a small smile in return. “Well, it’s not like I have anywhere else I need to be,” she says. “So, I’ll tag along, if you don’t mind.”

Gus and Willow seem pleased with her response, so Amity takes up the rear of the group, falling quiet as the group ahead of her continues to converse cheerfully amongst themselves. Despite her confusion and slight standoffishness, however, she finds that she really does like Luz’s ragtag group. They’re kind to her, if a bit sceptical, but, she surmises, it’s only to be expected given her cloudy origins. It makes her wonder if she has a friend group like this, somewhere. The thought is somehow bitter, even though she has no way of knowing if such friends even exist to her.

“Are you worried about meeting Eda?”

Amity jumps a little, startled by Luz’s sudden voice at her side. Belatedly, she realizes that Luz has fallen back to walk with her while Willow and Gus take the lead. “Maybe a little,” Amity admits quietly.

Luz offers her a sympathetic look and gives her a brief pat on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. Eda can be a little intimidating, but she’s a genuinely nice person underneath all her sass and sarcasm.” She laughs a little at her own words. “She can be a tough nut to crack, but she’s the most reliable person I know. Even if she doesn’t seem that way at first glance.”

Amity musters up a small smile, slightly comforted by Luz’s reassurances. “Are the two of you related?” she asks.

Luz nods her head. “Kind of. She’s my stepmother,” she replies. “She married my mother when I was a kid and took over her duties as Exalt when she passed away a few years back.” She says this with a somewhat sad smile, her hand once again drifting to her sword. To Amity, it seems almost like a gesture of self-comfort. She obviously finds some form of reassurance in its proximity. “I was only fourteen when she died, so she’s been filling in as a kind of regent, until I’m ready to replace her.”

Amity can see that her mother’s death is still an open wound, but somehow she can’t find herself to relate to the feeling. Perhaps because she can’t even remember her own parents’ faces. “That’s kind of her,” she says, rather than dwelling on the sadder parts of the story. “Do you think she’ll like me?”

She’d meant the question to be lighthearted, something to change the subject, but there’s an underlying fear of rejection that comes with the question. Still, it seems to bring the shine back to Luz’s eyes, so she decides it’s worth a little nervousness. “You fought to save Ylissean lives today. That’s a deed that won’t be so easily forgotten,” she replies with a grin. “Besides, there’s not a long list of people that Eda dislikes. I think the two of you will get along great.”

Amity returns the grin with a more sincere smile of her own. “Then I look forward to it,” she says decisively. “Thank you, by the way. For helping me out.” She adds the last part in a quieter, shyer tone.

“Of course! It’s the least I can do, really. You really helped me out back there, so that makes you my friend now,” Luz replies cheerfully, throwing an arm over Amity’s shoulders in a casual manner.

The weight of Luz’s arm around her is reassuring, somehow, chasing away Amity’s lingering doubts about what the future holds for her. Even if her memory never returns to her, she thinks, she would never regret this meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! To see more of my stuff or ask me questions, you can follow me on twitter @serenlyss or on tumblr @serendipitouslyss.


End file.
